Podia Ter Sido Diferente
by Mary Cristine
Summary: E se?  E se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes?  E se eles não estivessem mortos?  E se um novo poder fosse descoberto?  E se ele realmente tivesse uma nova chance?    Tudo isso e muito mais em: Podia Ter Sido Diferente
1. Trailer

_**Trailer:**_

_**JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM.**_

**Alegria **

_- Ele está bem, pessoal... Mas se vocês continuarem a esmagá-lo assim... Acho que o estado dele não permanecerá bem por muito tempo... - disse o medi-bruxo, enquanto todos se afastavam com sorrisos amarelos. _

**Brigas**

_- Você é um idiota... Só pensa em si mesmo... - gritou a menina vermelha de raiva.__  
__- Você sabe muito bem o porquê de eu estar fazendo isso.. É para o seu bem... - sussurrou ele, virando as costas e seguindo seu caminho._

**Caminhos **

_- Você tem escolhas, sim, jovem Potter... Pare de pensar que o mundo gira ao seu redor.. Não seja tão otimista... Suas decisões vão sim alterar o futuro do mundo bruxo, mas não sofra por antecedência, pois sei que, quando chegar a hora, você saberá o que fazer. Todos têm um pouco de escuridão dentro de si... Mas isso só vai controlar você, se você permitir isso. - disse o senhor seriamente, fazendo Harry abaixar a cabeça. _

**Desespero **

_- Ele vai voltar, não vai? - perguntou a garota com os olhos vermelhos__  
__- Sim... Ele provavelmente vai voltar... Ele prometeu, não foi? Ele não pode deixar de cumprir.. Não agora - disse Harry mostrando uma confiança maior do que a que sentia._

**Espera **

_- Cadê ele? Já era para ele ter chego há mais de uma hora... - murmurava a garota andando de um lado para outro naquela imensa sala. _

**Família **

_- Você sabe que sempre vou considerar você meu irmão, Harry. Mas às vezes você age como um idiota - disse Hermione olhando para o garoto.__  
__- Eu vou tentar mudar, Hermione, eu prometo. - respondeu Harry erguendo seu olhar para a garota._

_- Não prometa algo que sabemos que você não pode cumprir - disse a garota sombriamente._

**Gargalhadas **

_- Desculpe-me professora, mas você vai fazer alguma coisa neste final de semana? - perguntou Harry galanteador__  
__- Sabe, mesmo que eu não tivesse planos, arranjaria só para me ver livre de você - disse a professora sorrindo, fazendo a turma inteira gargalhar da cara de cachorro sem dono do garoto. _

**Idiotice **

_- É isso... É claro... Como é que eu não pensei nisso antes..esse livro deve estar na sala do Tio Dumby.. - disse a garota sorrindo_

_- É ai que vem o problema... Como entrar lá?_

**Juntos para sempre... Até mesmo nos "piores" momentos **

_- Qual é Draco.. Eu sei que você me ama.. Mas me perseguir até mesmo na Ala Hospitalar não é demais não? - reclamou o Harry sorrindo enquanto o loiro revirava os olhos._

_- dai-me paciência.. Por que se me der força.. Eu mato._

**Longas conversas **

_- Remo quer falar com vocês, garotos... - disse a professora seriamente fazendo os garotos abaixarem a cabeça e perderem o sorriso maroto no rosto da professora. _

**Muitas detenções **

_- Realmente, Harry... Você conseguiu quebrar o recorde de detenções da historia de Hogwarts... Quatro detenções por noite... - disse Hermione gargalhando da cara orgulhosa do garoto. _

**Nada os impedirá **

_- Você acha mesmo que a Ordem consegue impedir Harry Potter quando ele quer fazer alguma coisa, ministro? -perguntou Dumbledore no meio do julgamento.__  
__- Se ele for igual ao pai dele, Sim eu acho que consegue... - respondeu o ministro de cara fechada.__  
__- Você se esquece, caro ministro.. Que eu sou muito pior que o meu pai - disse Harry sorrindo, fazendo Dumbledore bater a mão na testa, se perguntando o porquê de ainda tentar ajudar o garoto._

**Omitindo Verdades **

_- Bom, professora querida do meu coração... Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado... Eu como um aluno muito aplicado, estava tentando transfigurar essa caneca... Não tenho culpa se ela criou patas e tentou atacar todos que estavam aqui... - disse Harry com um sorriso inocente, fazendo a professora revirar os olhos.__  
__- Detenção, senhor Potter - disse a professora.__  
__- Qual é, Tia Mimy? - perguntou ele sorrindo de canto. _

**Perigo? **

_- Cuidado, Harry... Ela esta atrás de você - disse Hermione rindo da cara falsamente assustada do amigo.__  
__- Querida Murta, será que você não pode parar de me seguir, não? - perguntou ele parando de correr para encarar a fantasminha que o perseguira o dia inteiro. _

**Quebrando Regras **

_- Harry... Não podemos fazer isso... É quebrar quase todas as regras da escola... - disse Hermione, sendo acompanhada por Rony__  
__- Bom... Eu faço sozinho então. - disse ele apontando sua varinha para cima e murmurando algo relacionado à como seus amigos são ingratos._

_- Claro que não, Harry... Se eu não te ajudasse, que tipo de amiga eu seria? - perguntou uma voz sorridente atrás do grupo, que fez com que Harry sorrisse, e Hermione e Rony olhassem espantados._

**Rostos conhecidos **

_- Oh, não... Ela não... Me esconde, me esconde... - disse Harry correndo para debaixo da mesa, enquanto Madame Pomfrey entrava furiosa dentro do Salão. _

**Sorrisos **

_- Se o seus pais te vissem agora, eles ficariam muito orgulhosos.. Você esta saindo melhor que a encomenda - disse o professor carrancudo, não percebendo o sorriso espantado de Harry__  
_  
**Tapas **

_- Nunca... Mais,... Está... Me... Ouvindo?... Nunca... Mais... Ouse... Encostar... Um... Dedo... Sequer... Em... Mim,... Malfoy...- gritava a garota o estapeando entre cada palavra dita._

**Uma única Regra **

_- Quebrar todas as regras da escola até o fim do ano e não ser expulso. - gritou Fred._

**Valendo para sempre **

_- Ou enquanto a escola durar - disse Jorge._

_**MAL FEITO, FEITO**_


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_**E se tudo tivesse sido diferente?**_

- Corra Lily, é ele... Vá... Se esconda, leve o Harry - gritou Thiago assustado  
- Não Thi... Não vou te deixar... - sussurrou Lily  
- Por favor, Lily... Faça isso pelo Harry. - disse Thiago - eu o atraso.

Lílian subiu as escadas correndo, e ao chegar ao topo olhou uma última vez para o marido.  
Ela correu para o quarto do pequeno Harry, retirou um pequeno livro branco de debaixo do berço.

- Eu, Lílian Evans Potter, invoco os poderes elementais, para que, quando este livro for encontrado, possamos retornar ao mundo para proteger aquilo que mais amamos. - ao terminar de falar, Lílian executou um feitiço que fez com que um pequeno alçapão se abrisse no meio do chão do quarto. Ela colocou o pequeno livro ali,e fechou o alçapão, que desapareceu. Ela se ergueu, e pegou o pequeno Harry no colo e se pôs à frente do berço.  
- Você estará a salvo, pequeno - sussurrou ao garoto, beijou-lhe a testa o depositou no berço.  
No instante seguinte, Lord Voldemort invadiu o aposento, apontando a varinha para a ruiva ali parada.  
- Você não precisa morrer, Lílian, basta voltar para o meu lado... - disse ele com a varinha ainda apontada em direção a Lílian.  
- Nunca, Voldemort, eu **nunca** repetiria meus erros do passado - Lílian retrucou sem se intimidar.  
- Só quero o garoto, Lílian... Você não precisa morrer, como o idiota do seu marido. - disse Voldemort girando a varinha entre os dedos.  
- Você não encostará um dedo sequer no Harry. Se quiser-lo, terá que passar por mim. - disse ela  
- Realmente é uma pena que uma bruxa tão poderosa como você tenha que morrer assim... - disse ele e no momento seguinte um jato verde atingiu Lílian que possuía um sorriso enigmático no rosto, e ela tombou.  
Voldemort virou a varinha para Harry e gritou:  
- **AVADA KEDRAVA. **- um jato verde saiu da varinha e foi em direção ao garoto.

_No mesmo momento, Harry Potter acorda assustado em seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro.  
- Foi um sonho... Apenas isso - murmurou ele antes de voltar a dormir.  
Mal sabia ele que naquela noite sua vida iria mudar._


	3. O Verdadeiro Despertar

_**Capítulo um: O Verdadeiro Despertar**_

Ele caminhava por um lugar inacreditável, que em nada se parecia com qualquer lugar do mundo, nem trouxa nem bruxo que ele já havia ouvido falar.

Ele se encontrava entre um conjunto de montanhas, e logo a sua frente, uma floresta de arvores cobertas pela neve mais pura, que tomava conta de todo o lugar. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu, foi a imagem do céu. Era como se ele não estivesse mais dentro do planeta terra, mas sim o olhando de fora, como se estivesse no espaço. Era algo tão grandioso, que chegava a ser intimidador. Ele começou a andar pelo lugar, até que chegou muito perto do "mundo'. e logo a sua frente, um lago congelado, que parecia ser feito de cristais pequenos e pontiagudos.

O garoto teve a impressão de estar sendo vigiado, e olhou para trás no exato instante em que uma linda mulher aparecia as suas costas.

Ela era mais baixa que ele, cabelos negros longos, completamente lisos, olhos de um azul hipnotizante.

- Olá, Jovem Potter. - disse ela fazendo uma breve reverência.

Quando Harry fez menção de falar algo, ela continuou - Sou Dáphene Griffin, prazer. - ela estendeu a mão, que Harry por impulso, beijou.

- O prazer é todo meu. - disse ele corado.

- Eu, Daphné Griffin, Elemental da ordem de Gryffindor, ordeno a abertura da barreira de cristal. - murmurou ela, como se fosse um mantra. Uma suave linha prateada começou a se abrir, e uma vista maravilhosa surgiu à frente deles.

- Antes que você pergunte, esta é shangrilá, a terra dos imortais. Shangrilá é uma dimensão mágica, onde o tempo corre de forma diferente e onde pouquíssimos conseguem chegar. - disse Daphné sorrindo para o garoto, que observava tudo atentamente.

Eles entraram no lugar, e logo atrás deles, a barreira se fechou novamente. Era um povoado, onde todas as casas eram brancas, como a neve que cercava tudo. No meio do povoado, uma praça chamava a atenção. Uma grande esfera de cristal brilhava no centro da praça. Por ela, pequenos fios de água escorriam, e antes de chegarem ao chão, se congelavam e se quebravam, formando no chão um circulo de pequenos cristais. Por toda a volta da praça e do povoado havia arvores com troncos negros e folhas brancas. Um grande castelo de vidro e cristais se erguia a uma pequena distância da praça.

Assim que Harry pisou perto dos cristais que rodeavam a esfera, ela se tornou mais brilhante, com a diferença de um ponto verde esmeralda que começou a reluzir dentro dela. Harry olhou para Daphné, que tentava não demonstrar espanto.

Eles continuaram andando pela praça, e quanto mias Harry se aproximava do castelo, mais segurança ele sentia. Uma paz sem igual tomava conta do seu ser. Daphné olhava para ele curiosa. Por incrível que pareça, Harry parecia não ter notado que seus olhos haviam ganho um brilho intenso desde que entraram em shangrilá.

Eles pararam ao chegar à porta do castelo, que era de mogno, e estava aberta.

Ao entrarem no castelo, Harry se viu mais uma vez perdido em pensamentos. Ele sentia uma tranqüilidade se apossar do seu corpo, uma paz que nunca havia sentido. Eles foram até o ultimo andar do castelo, e pararam em frente á um portal de diamantes, e dentro da sala, um homem, de cabelos castanhos escuros, e longos, se encontrava parado, olhando pela grande parede de vidro.

- Harry Thiago Gryffindor Evans Potter. Filho de Lílian e Thiago. Estava ansioso por conhecê-lo - disse o homem se virando para olhar o garoto, e revelando olhos tão claros quanto os diamantes que cercavam a sala. - Sou Logan Gryffindor Potter...

- Gryffindor Potter? -perguntou Harry interessado.

- Sim, Harry, venha comigo. É uma longa história. - disse Logan, se levantando, e mostrando que sua aparência era de alguém com menos de 30 anos.

Harry, Logan e Daphné seguiram pelo corredor até chegar a um salão enorme. No meio do salão, um grande tapete, cercado de pufes e almofadas.

Os três se sentaram ali, e Logan começou a falar, e a cada palavra, uma cena ia se formando no ar, e Harry estava prestando muita atenção.

- Bom, Harry, eu nasci em 1355. Eu como você, descobri meus poderes cedo, e com isso estava determinado a achar shangrilá, o reino perdido. Quando completei 19 anos, depois de muito estudo e treinamento, achei a barreira de cristal. Mas ela era inviolável. Passei um ano tentando descobrir como abri-la. Mas, como você pode ver, tudo aqui é cercado de neve, e eu acabei sofrendo por uma grave doença, e quando eu estava à beira da morte, um vulto se aproximou de mim, e murmurou algumas palavras, e abriu a barreira, para nós dois. Depois que eu melhorei, acabei decidindo não ir mais embora. E aqui estou eu, com 640 anos... O ministério me deu como morto em 1374. Todos da família Potter já sabiam desta história... Mas o único que conseguiu descobrir onde shangrilá fica, e vir aqui sem ajuda, foi o seu pai. E agora, aqui está você, tão mais poderoso que o seu pai... - as imagens foram desaparecendo, e Harry continuava estático.

- Então, eu sou descendente de Gryffindor? - perguntou ele com um brilho intenso no olhar.

- Sim, Harry você é, e não só dele, mas agora não é o momento para essa historia - disse Logan sorrindo para o garoto. - Agora, vamos ao que realmente interessa. Você está aqui hoje, para acordar os poderes ocultos que estão dentro de você. - disse ele ficando mais serio, mas com um sorriso sereno nos lábios.

- Poder oculto? - perguntou Harry espantado.

- Sim. Todos os bruxos elementais possuem um poder oculto dentro de si, e isso faz com que eles, enquanto não despertarem esses poderes, se sintam limitados. Os poderes só aparecem realmente, depois de muito treinamento, pois seu corpo e sua alma precisam se adaptar a eles. Mas, com esse ritual, estes poderes ocultos começam e despertar, fazendo que seu corpo comece a se adaptar mais rapidamente.

Harry prestava bastante atenção ao senhor, pois para ele, tudo que envolvia os poderes elementais era muito novo, e bastante interessante.

- Harry... Só existe um pequeno detalhe, que pode mudar tudo... Você tem um poder oculto muito grande... E bom... Você tem chances de se tornar um mago supremo, coisa que há muitos anos não ouvimos falar. O ultimo de que se sabe, foi Merlin. Mas a sua geração veio com poderes reunidos, prestes a explodir. Você, meu jovem, terá que enfrentar um longo caminho, pelo qual nenhum de nós teve que passar. Mas você não estará sozinho. Você tem amizades, que nem a morte vai separar. Por isso, dê valor aqueles que caminham ao seu lado, porque eles serão muito importantes daqui pra frente. Por isso você está aqui hoje. É importante que o seu poder esteja sob controle, porque o mais mínimo deslize... - disse Logan, silenciando na ultima parte do seu discurso, fazendo com que Harry engolisse em seco.

- Esvazie sua mente, Harry. Deixe que o poder tome conta de você. Não pense, apenas... Relaxe. - Daphne falou, e Harry seguiu o que ela disse.

Logan colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça, e ele sentiu tudo começar a rodar.

Assim que Logan retirou sua mão da cabeça do garoto, os olhos de Harry se abriram, e eles estavam tão verdes, que não se podia olhar diretamente. Um brilho dourado começou a envolver o garoto, que começou a se contorcer. De repente, aquele brilho se transformou numa esfera de vidro, e eles podiam ver pequenos raios de energia correndo por toda ela. Harry então abriu os braços, e a redoma explodiu, se partindo em milhos de pedaços, que ao invés de caírem no chão, ficaram rodando a sua volta. E em instantes, tudo cessou. Harry caiu sentado, e os cacos de vidro caíram ao seu redor. O garoto abriu seus olhos devagar, e eles brilhavam mais que o normal.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Daphné ao garoto, que estava coma mão na testa.

- Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. - disse ele soltando a testa e se erguendo.

- Hora de acordar, Harry. Boa sorte, o seu futuro, está em suas mãos... Veremos-nos em breve. Ah, um conselho,quando seu consciente voltar para o seu corpo, ele terá que moldar seus poderes, então, vai ser um pouco dolorido... Relaxe.

No instante seguinte, Valter e Petúnia acordavam assustados com o barulho que vinha do quarto de Harry.

- O que é que esse moleque pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Valter, nervoso. Ele e a esposa caminharam em direção ao quarto do garoto, e perceberam que a porta estava trancada.

Em segundos, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black surgem em frente à porta.

- Quem são vocês? - perguntou Valter erguendo a voz, enquanto os dois homens largavam uma velha bota no chão.

- Não há tempo para explicações. O Harry precisa de ajuda. - Sirius parou em frente à posta trancada e sussurrou - _Alorromora_ - a porta se abriu, e ele e remo entraram no quarto, que estava completamente destruído. Harry flutuava, seu cabelo estava todo arrepiado, e uma luz dourada envolvia o garoto. De repente, tudo cessou, e Harry caiu sentado no chão.

- Tudo bem, Harry? -perguntou Sirius correndo até o afilhado.

- Estou bem - disse Harry, para em seguida desmaiar.

- Você não está falando sério, não é? Como pode? Ele ainda não é maior de idade... É muito cedo para o rastreador já ter caducado.. E os testamentos? Você sabe que o que eles deixaram não é pouco, e que quando ele descobrir vai querer te matar, não sabe? - Dizia uma voz que parecia muito distante, mas aguçou a curiosidade de Harry, que começou lentamente a tentar abrir os olhos e se movimentar vagarosamente.

Ao perceber o movimento, a voz parou imediatamente de falar, e veio para perto do garoto, que estranhamente conseguiu identificá-la como sendo Minerva McGonagall.

Harry conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos, e percebeu estar em um lugar com cheiro de produtos de limpeza, e completamente branco. Sentiu algo estranho sobre seu rosto, e viu um estranho aparelho que emitia estranhos bips, e estava ligado à sua testa por pequenos eletrodos, que produziam leves choques. Tentou mexer as mão, e sentiu que agulhas estavam presas a elas.

Ele olhos para Minerva McGonagall, que olhava para ele compreensivamente.

- Oi.. Tia... Mimy.. - disse ele com dificuldade, pois sua voz parecia falhar.

- Não se esforce meu garoto. Você não esta em condições agora.. -disse ela passando as mãos por seu cabelo.

- O que.. Aconteceu? - perguntou o garoto assustado.

- Você teve um esgotamento mágico... Seus poderes pareceram simplesmente explodir dentro de você, e se esgotaram - disse ela com a voz pesarosa.

- Quanto tempo eu passei dormindo? - perguntou o garoto se sentindo um pouco mais forte.

- Seis dias. Você entrou em um coma induzido pelos curandeiros, por que você estava tendo convulsões por causa do esgotamento. - disse ela com os olhos preocupados.

- E onde estou? - perguntou ele respirando fundo.

- Você agora está na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo para Danos Graves Causados por Magia, No St. Mungos.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

- Vou chamar o curandeiro responsável pelo seu caso.. Ele me pediu para avisar quando você acordasse - disse a mulher se retirando do quarto.

Harry estava pensativo. Sentia-se estranho, como se tivesse algo sugando sua energia.

Nesse momento, um curandeiro alto, com cabelos e olhos negros entrou no quarto, e sorriu para Harry.

- Como esta se sentindo? - perguntou ele, se aproximando, e checando os aparelhos.

- É como se algo estivesse sugando minha energia.. Isso é normal? - perguntou Harry, olhando para o curandeiro.

- Não necessariamente. No seu caso, sim, é normal. Significa que seu nível de poder está voltando. Sua recuperação está ótima. amanhã mesmo, se continuar assim, você recebera alta. Quero só fazer alguns exames antes de te dar as poções.

Depois de vários exames, Harry bebeu uma poção que ele reconheceu imediatamente como sendo uma poção do sono.

Ele ficou acordado por mais alguns minutos, e então começou a sentir seus olhos pesarem. Ele se entregou ao sono, e acordou com vozes do lado de sua cama.

- Shiiu.. Vocês vão acordá-lo. - sussurrava uma voz feminina

- A culpa é do seu irmão, que tem tanto tato para certos assuntos, quanto uma porta - dizia outra voz que ele reconheceu como sendo de Hermione.

- Eii, eu ouvi isso. - reclamou uma voz masculina, que Harry percebeu ser de Rony.

Ele então abriu os olhos, e se deparou com uma cabeleira ruiva ao seu lado.

- Bom dia pra você também - disse ele, assustando aos três adolescentes que estavam no quarto.

- HARRY - gritaram as duas garotas, e se jogaram em cima dele. Rony apenas olhava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- E ai cara? Está melhor? Ficamos preocupados com você - disse ele se aproximando e dando um cascudo no garoto, que sorriu.

_ Ele está bem, pessoal... - Disse o Curandeiro entrando no quarto, sem dar a chance de o garoto responder - Mas se vocês continuarem a esmagá-lo assim... Acho que o estado dele não permanecerá assim por muito tempo...

Os três se afastaram com sorriso amarelos.

O curandeiro deu um sorriso, e deu alta para Harry, com a recomendação de não fazer muito esforços os próximos dias.

Eles então foram para o Largo Grimmauld, de Nôitibus Andante, acompanhados pelo Sr. Weasley.


	4. Heranças

Capítulo 2: Heranças

Desde que se recuperara do esgotamento, Harry se sentia estranho. Seus poderes oscilavam, e se moldavam ao seu corpo, e isso o deixava dolorido.

Parecia que seus poderes não obedeciam aos seus comandos, e sua varinha parecia meio diferente... Isso o deixava frustrado.

Ele estava agora na mansão Black, sentado em frente à lareira da sala de estar. Estava com o olhar fixo nas chamas, pensativo.

Sirius já havia desistido de tentar arrancar do afilhado o que estava o deixando tão agitado.

- Bom dia Professor... - disse ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Alvo Dumbledore. - sem querer ser grosso nem nada assim, mas, o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Preciso falar com o Harry - disse ele. Sirius percebeu que ele parecia preocupado, e até mesmo temeroso.

Os dois caminharam até a sala de estar.

- Professor Dumbledore, Sirius - disse o garoto antes mesmo dos dois entrarem na sala. Em momento algum desviou os olhos das chamas.

Dumbledore ficou espantado com a rapidez com que Harry percebeu sua presença.

- Olá, Harry - disse o homem ao entrar na sala. Harry finalmente desviou os olhos da lareira e sorriu... Um sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos.

Os olhos de Dumbledore, durante alguns instantes percorreram o rosto do garoto, e ele deu um sorriso triste ao perceber o que estava diferente.

Ele desviou os olhos.

- Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com você, Harry.

- Sente-se professor. - disse ele com uma mascara sem expressão.

- Bom... Por onde começar?- questionou o professor, mais para si, do que para os outros dois.

- Começar pelo começo é sempre uma boa alternativa... - disse Harry, surpreendendo aos outros dois.

- Harry... Primeiro, acho que você gostaria de saber o que exatamente aconteceu na noite do sonho não é? - perguntou o homem. Ao ver a cara surpresa do garoto, continuou - Sim, eu sei sobre o sonho. Quando seu pai o teve, ele veio me procurar... O mesmo aconteceu com sua mãe, Sirius, Remo, Daphné e Katherine. É claro que o único que provavelmente se encaixe, é o de seu pai, mas temos que concordar que você é muito mais poderoso do que ele. Pois então, na noite do sonho, seu inconsciente partiu para outra dimensão, chamada Shangrilá. Acontece que esta é uma dimensão mágica. A terra dos imortais. Seu poder, que até o momento estava oculto, foi despertado, e trazido à tona. Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa durante o despertar. Seu Nível de Poder é tão elevado, que quando ele entrou em contato com seu corpo despreparado, ele saiu de controle. E então, destruiu tudo ao seu redor, e causou o esgotamento. Mas, além disso, ele fez com que o Departamento de Mistérios entrasse em crise Seu poder confundiu todo sistema do ministério. Seu rastreador caducou, e para eles, é como se você já fosse maior de idade. Existe uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios, onde o maior poder do universo está localizado. Nunca ninguém se atreveu a abrir essa sala, pois dizem que o poder que está ali é tão puro, que qualquer ser que entrasse ali o corromperia. Mas, no momento em que o seu rastreador caducou, o poder da sala aumentou, e de acordo com os inomináveis, tudo ao redor da sala foi completamente destruído. O departamento esta fechado por tempo indefinido. Mas além dessa sala, existe outra, onde todas as profecias vão parar. E ficou-se sabendo, neste mesmo dia, que existem algumas profecias no mínimo interessantes envolvendo seu nome e o de varias pessoas ao seu redor. O único que conseguiria entrar no Departamento, acredito, seria você, porque tanto o poder da sala oculta quanto as profecias te envolvem direta e indiretamente. Mais uma coisa. Bem, como posso dizer isso? Lílian tinha uma habilidade com a adivinhação que muitos invejavam. Ela teve uma visão, apenas dois dias antes da sua morte. Ela viu o que iria acontecer. Ao contrario de contar para outras pessoas, ela aceitou seu destino com honra. Ela escreveu o testamento dela e de Thiago, e deixou também uma carta para cada um dos envolvidos. No momento em que ela se sacrificou pelo amor que sentia por você, os testamentos foram para o ministério, e as cartas para cada um de seus destinatários. Infelizmente, ninguém conseguiu entender qual era o propósito de Lílian. E no momento em que você passou a ser considerado maior de idade pelo ministério, os testamentos, a herança e tudo que envolve o seu nome, o de sua família e o de envolvidos foi liberado. Isso em leva à outro assunto relacionado. Pedro Pettigrew foi avistado por um grupo de bruxos ingleses, e imediatamente capturado pelo ministério. O ministro concordou em reabrir o caso de Sirius, já que todas as evidências apontam em uma direção completamente diferente das antigas circunstâncias. O julgamento vai ser no sábado, depois de amanhã, e a leitura do seu testamento, será logo após o julgamento, e para aproveitar a ida até o ministério, os inomináveis querem conversar com você e te mostrar o Departamento de Mistérios, porque pelo que se percebeu na ultima semana, muita coisa lá dentro envolve você. - disse Dumbledore. Harry e Sirius estavam espantados, e não fizeram menção de interromper em nenhum momento

Harry estava sem fala... Sua mãe, mesmo sabendo que tinha outra escolha, se sacrificou por ele.

O resto do dia se passou com Harry sentado em frente à lareira, tentando assimilar tudo o que Dumbledore lhe dissera.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com batidinhas na janela.

Edwiges estava parada no batente da janela.

Ela levantou vôo até o braço que o garoto estendeu.

- E ai, Ed? O que tem de interessante ai? - ele retirou a carta da pata dela, e viu que ela tinha o emblema de Hogwarts.

Ele começou a lê-la:

_Caro senhor Potter._

_Aqui esta a lista de matérias deste ano._

_Adivinhação_

_DCAT_

_Feitiços_

_Herbologia_

_Historia da magia_

_Poções_

_Transfiguração_

_TCM_

_Clube de duelos_

_MAM (manuseio de armas mágicas) (aulas particulares ministradas por Daphné Griffin, Katherine Black, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin)_

_LMM (lutas marciais mágicas) (aulas particulares ministradas por Daphné Griffin, Katherine Black, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin)_

_Pedimos como material obrigatório para as novas disciplinas:_

_Uma espada sem corte, um conjunto de luta, protetores e etc._

_Para as matérias comuns, pedimos um kit completo de poções nível 5 e 6, e os livros do 5º ano._

_Venho também informar, com muita alegria, que o senhor conseguiu o cargo de Capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória._

_Muitas felicidades,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry pegou o brilhante distintivo que estava dentro do envelope. Ele era das cores da casa, com um C bastante floreado, entornado pelas iniciais H.P.

Harry guardou o distintivo no malão, e desceu para tomar café. Monstro estava bem mais fácil de conviver. Ele preparou panquecas com calda de chocolate para o garoto antes de se retirar para o sótão, para onde Sirius tinha mandado o quadro da Sra. Black e arvore genealógica da família, assim como as tapeçarias da mansão.

Ele encontrou com Sirius logo depois, na sala de estar. Ele lia uma carta, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Sirius? - perguntou o garoto entrando lentamente na sala, e de novo se sentando em frente a lareira, mas desta vez, virado para o padrinho, que erguera o olhar da carta com um olhar de pura felicidade.

- Receberemos visitas esta tarde. - disse ele simplesmente, antes de sair da sala, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

A manhã passou, e logo a tarde chegou, e com ela, Dumbledore, acompanhado por três pessoas.

Uma delas era Remo. Outra era Daphné, e outra mulher. Essa ultima, tinha cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos tão negros quanto a noite, com uma linha fina cinza contornando sua íris.

- Harry, essa é Katherine Lola Black, sua madrinha - disse Dumbledore, apontando para a mulher loira. Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Bom, a história é longa, então é melhor todos estarem confortáveis. - disse ela, com uma voz que lembrava sinos tilintando, de tão doce e cantada.

Eles se sentaram em outra sala, no Segundo andar, onde tinha um grande tapete confortável no chão.

- Então.. Eu e Daph éramos melhores amigas desde pequenas, quando morávamos na frança... Foi quando eu recebi a carta de Beauxbattons, e Daph a de Hogwarts. Eu não queria estudar em Beauxbattons, mas consegui ser expulsa de lá no meu quarto ano, e mudei para Hogwarts. Por algum milagre do destino eu não fui para a Grifinória, como esperava. Eu fui para a Sonserina. Mas bem, nem mesmo casas diferentes podem definir o que somos, e em menos de dois meses, eu, Daph e Lily éramos inseparáveis. Thiago vivia dando em cima de Lílian, e ela apesar de não admitir, era apaixonada por ele.. Ela não queria ser "mais uma" na lista de Thiago Potter. Então, Daph começou a sair com Remo... Lily vivia evitando Thiago, e no fim, eu e Sirius acabamos virando amigos. Mas, vivíamos brigando, até que Remo, Lily, Daph e Thiago resolveram prender nós dois numa sala, durante o passeio para Hogsmeade. Depois de três horas de briga, acabamos nos entendendo... Começamos a namorar no fim daquele ano. Foi assim até o fim do nosso sétimo ano, quando Sirius me pediu em casamento. Ele e Thiago combinaram de fazer uma surpresa para nós duas... Quando o Tio Dumby terminou de anunciar os formandos, os dois conjuraram buques enormes de rosas. Thiago era mais romântico, por isso, ele enfeitiçou Lily. Por onde ela passava durante a formatura, pétalas de rosas vermelhas e rosas marcavam seu trajeto. Eles nos guiaram para frente do palco, subiram cada um com uma guitarra enfeitiçada. Eles cantaram, fizeram festa, e logo em seguida se ajoelharam e nos pediram em casamento. Foi mágico, pois no exato momento em que nós duas dissemos sim, um jato de luz em forma de dragão subiu ao ar e explodiu num show de fogos, que acabou formando a frase: amigos nunca se separam, nem mesmo na morte! Foi muito emocionante. Pois bem, assim que chegou o primeiro dia da primavera, nós nos casamos, foi uma cerimônia simples, pois estávamos num tempo de guerra, e não era possível convidar a todos que queríamos. Os principais convidados foram nossas famílias, o pessoal da ordem, e os amigos mais íntimos. Como disse, foi uma cerimônia simples, mas foi perfeita. Bom, passamos um ano nos escondendo de Voldemort, pois éramos seus maiores alvos. Então descobri que estava grávida. De gêmeos. Aqui já não era mais seguro. Minha mãe estava com problemas de saúde. Fui para a França, para cuidar dela, e porque lá eu não seria tão perseguida como aqui. Eu e Lily nos comunicávamos através pelos espelhos de dois lados, e dois meses depois, ela me contou que descobrira que estava grávida. Tudo correu bem, os gêmeos nasceram. Thiago e Lílian foram nomeados padrinhos do Dylan, e Dumbledore e Minerva, de Emmily. Quando você nasceu, Viemos para a Inglaterra, para o seu batizado. Fui nomeada sua madrinha juntamente com Sirius. Onze meses se passaram. Voldemort estava cada vez mais perto de vocês. Então, eles recorreram ao feitiço Fidelis. Pedro era o Fiel. Claro, seria obvio se eles me escolhessem ou a Sirius. Daph e Remo estavam no Brasil, cuidando de sua afilhada. E então, Pettigrew os entregou a Voldemort, sem a menor hesitação. Então tudo aconteceu. Sirius foi preso, Pettigrew escapou impune. Muitos comensais estavam atrás de mim. Voltei para a França, me mudei, e os gêmeos cresceram, Emmy entrou em Beauxbattons, e Dylan em Durmstrang. Há seis dias fiquei sabendo de tudo o que estava acontecendo aqui, pois Emmy tem visões de vez em quando, e ela previu que logo estaríamos juntos de novo. Claro que depois disso, ela fez de tudo para ser expulsa de Beauxbattons. Claro que conseguiu, e conseguiu também que o irmão conseguisse transferência para Hogwarts. Eles chegam daqui a pouco... - terminou a mulher, que parou para recuperar o fôlego.

- É bom te ter por perto de novo, madrinha - disse Harry abraçando a mulher que sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo conversando sobre a vida dos garotos quando estudavam em Hogwarts. Harry adorou saber um pouco mais sobre seus pais.

De repente, Kath colocou a mão sobre uma correntinha que havia em seu pescoço. Nela estava preso um pequeno pingente como uma lágrima maior de cristal, e duas menores, presas à primeira, sendo uma de cristal púrpura e outra de um cristal azul esverdeado. Ela segurou o pingente com força, e ela e Daph desceram as escadas correndo. Depois de poucos instantes, risadas foram ouvidas no andar de baixo. Harry sorriu. Ele sentiu a energia da casa mudar.

Logo em seguida, cinco pessoas entraram na sala. Daph, Kath, duas garotas e um garoto.

- Harry, esses são: Emmily - disse Katherine apontando para uma das garotas, que tinha cabelo loiro platinados, com mechas negras, e completamente cacheados, olhos cinza, com o contorno púrpura, corpo bastante delineado, usava uma saia curta, regata colada, e bota de salto fino. - Dylan - disse, dessa vez apontando para o garoto, que também era loiro, mas os cabelos tinham um tom mais escuro, quase castanho claro, olhos azul-esverdeados, corpo bem definido, pelo que Katherine disse serem anos de Quadribol e treino de lutas marciais - E Samantha, afilhada de Daph e do Remo, morava com ela no Brasil, estudava em uma escola bruxa famosa por lá. Quando soube que Daph vinha para cá, se escondeu e veio junto na chave de portal - disse apontando a outra garota, que tinha os cabelos negros, com mechas um pouco mais claras, meio cacheado nas pontas, olhos cor de mel, pele bronzeada, corpo delineado, usava uma calça jeans bem justa, uma blusinha colada, e salto alto. - Garotos, esse é o Harry. - terminou ela.

Os quatro adolescentes logo estavam entretidos numa conversa bem animada sobre Quadribol, onde Harry descobriu que os três jogavam. Harry não conseguia desviar os olhos de Emmily, alguma coisa nela o deixava em estado de alerta. Quando ela percebeu isso, deu um sorriso triste, e quando ela o encarou de volta, ele viu dor no olhar dela. Mas a sensação durou poucos segundos, pois ela desviou os olhos quando Dylan chamou-lhe.

Os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar confidente, e logo Dylan começou a falar.

- Emmy, conta pra eles da vez que você azarou a sobrinha da Diretora. - disse ele sorrindo, mas Harry percebeu que ele queria desviar a atenção da irmã de alguma coisa, que deixava rastros de dor nos olhos dele também.

- Ahn, bem, desde pequena eu tenho uma facilidade com feitiços. Na França, as leis do ministério da magia funcionam de forma diferente: lá, menores de idade podem fazer magia fora da escola, desde que estejam sob supervisão de algum adulto responsável. Ou seja, em casa, podemos usar magia tranquilamente. Então, durante as férias do meu terceiro ano, eu fiquei inventando feitiços novos. Quando as aulas voltaram, a sobrinha da diretora, que era uma dessas patricinhas metidas à besta, veio, com o bando dela querer armar um duelo comigo. Logo no inicio do duelo, lancei uma azaração que fez com que os cabelos dela mudassem pra um verde estranho. Ela ficou tão desesperada com o cabelo, que desistiu do duelo. Nem mesmo a enfermeira de Beauxbattons conseguiu retirar a azaração, já que toda vez que algum tentava alguma coisa, o cabelo dela ficava mais verde. Até que a diretora de estressou, me chamou até a sala dela, mas ela não podia fazer nada contra mim, porque foi a sobrinha dela que me convocou para um duelo, e é covardia recusar um duelo quando se sabe que se têm condições reais de vencer.A não ser que seja por uma causa nobre - disse ela olhando diretamente para Harry, que abaixou a cabeça, constrangido - então ela pediu "educadamente" que eu retirasse a maldição da menina, antes que os pais dela resolvessem tomar uma atitude. Bom, eu retirei o feitiço, mas só porque o pai dela é ministro da magia da França. E ele podia ferrar comigo se quisesse.

Harry deu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu sinto que Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma.. - disse ele, fazendo com que os outros três sorrissem.

- Emmy, tem uma surpresa pra você lá na cozinha. - disse Kath depois de voltar do andar de baixo.

Os quatro adolescentes desceram as escadas, mas Emmy possuía um sorriso animado.

- Quéfren - disse ela assim que entrou na cozinha e viu uma fênix roxa pousar no encosto de uma cadeira. A ave pareceu estar feliz, e soltou um pio que animou à todos os presentes na cozinha. A ave rara levantou vôo e pousou no braço estendido da garota, que estava radiante.

Eles jantaram, e foram dormir.

Harry acordou muito cedo, ainda nem tinha amanhecido. Ele então se sentou perto da janela do quarto, onde dormia sozinho. Ele estava pensativo, quando viu uma estrela cadente no céu. Ele fechou os olhos e fez um pedido. Mal sabia ele que naquela mesma casa mais uma pessoa acordara durante a noite, e agora fazia a mesma coisa que ele. Ele então sentiu algo estranho acontecer, e sua vista ficou borrada. De repente, ela voltou a ficar nítida, e ele viu uma cena que o deixou radiante. Ele, com um ano, no colo de Lílian, Thiago, Daph, Remo, com Sam no colo, Sirius com Dylan, e Kath com Emmily, Dumbledore e Minerva, estavam reunidos em volta de uma mesa colorida, cheia de doces e bolos. As quatro crianças pareciam se der extremamente bem, e sorriam umas para as outras.

Sua visão então voltou a ficar turva, e de repente ele estava de volta no seu quarto na Mansão Black.

De manhã, quando Sirius foi até o quarto do garoto, para acordá-lo, ele o encontrou sentado na janela observando o céu.

- Já acordado Pontas? - perguntou, sem perceber que usara o apelido do amigo.

- Não consegui dormir, Almofadinhas - disse Harry se virando para ele com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Ver o padrinho o chamando pelo apelido do melhor amigo o fez se sentir bem.

Sirius passou o braço em torno dos ombros do garoto, e eles desceram as escadas, encontrando a todos na cozinha.

Harry cumprimentou todas as "garotas" que ali estavam com um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- e ai Aluado? - perguntou ele chegando perto do maroto.

- Bom dia, Pontas Jr. - disse Remo zoando com a cara de Harry, que apenas gargalhou.

Todos ficaram espantados com a atitude de Harry nos últimos minutos, mas ninguém disse nada.

Eles foram para o ministério via Pó de Flú.

Ao chegarem, a recepcionista lhes informou que a audiência seria no Tribunal 10. Harry, Emmy, Dy, Sam, Daph, Kath, Remo, Dumbledore, e Sirius, disfarçado por uma poção polissuco, entraram no elevador, e seguiram até o nível nove, o andar do departamento de mistérios. Eles viraram perto da porta e desceram as escadas até o nível 10, e entraram no tribunal 10. A sala estava cheia, e Fudge parecia impaciente.

- Ah, finalmente, Dumbledore. Achei que não viria mais. - disse ele estressado assim que os nove entraram na sala.

Eles se sentaram, e Fudge começou o julgamento.

- Podem trazer o réu.

Dois dementadores entraram arrastando Pedro Pettigrew, que tremia inteiro.

Eles colocaram-no sentado na cadeira no meio do tribunal, e as correntes mágicas da cadeira se prenderam à ele. Ele olhou a sua volta, e paralisou ao ver Harry. Que o olhava furioso. Quem estava por perto podia sentir o calor que emanava do garoto.

- Você sabe o motivo de estar aqui? - perguntou o ministro com uma mascara de indiferença.

Rabicho tremia tanto, que apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Sirius bufou.

- Você é acusado de ser um comensal da morte, que por si só já da uma grande pena m Azkaban. É acusado de fraude, também pelo assassinato de doze trouxas num subúrbio de Londres. E também por participar dos assassinatos de Lílian e Thiago Potter. Agora que está ciente das acusações, podemos continuar? - Fudge fez um sinal para um dos aurores que estava parado perto do réu. Ele pegou um pequeno frasco, e fez Rabicho engolir todo o seu conteúdo. Harry sabia ser Veritasserun.

- Seu nome é Pedro Pettigrew?

- Sim - respondeu ele com o olhar ainda vidrado em Harry.

- Você teve participação no assassinato de Lílian e Thiago Potter? - perguntou o ministro.

- Não diretamente. - disse Rabicho

- Explique-se melhor. - ordenou o ministro interessado.

- Eu era o fiel do segredo dos Potter. Eles queriam usar Sirius, mas ele disse que seria muito obvio que usassem o melhor amigo. Desconfiava-se de que Lupin, por ser um lobisomem tivesse se aliado ao Lorde das Trevas, Mas eu era o espião - disse o rato gargalhando loucamente - nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia da mudança do fiel. Assim que eles me contaram, eu contei para o Lorde e fui recompensado. - terminou o réu. Harry sentia uma vontade palpável de pular em cima do rato.

- Então você é mesmo um comensal da morte? - perguntou o ministro

- Sim. - disse ele simplesmente.

- E o assassinato dos doze trouxas? - perguntou o ministro curioso.

- Bom, eu tinha absoluta certeza de que assim que Sirius soubesse o que eu fiz, ele viria atrás de mim. E obvio que foi isso que aconteceu. Ele veio atrás de mim, e eu armei uma armadilha para ele. Fiz com que parecesse que ele havia explodido aquela rua, quando na verdade fui eu quem o fiz. Cortei meu dedo fora, para pensarem que era só o que tinha sobrado de mim. Deu certo... Então em transformei em rato, que é minha forma animaga, e desde então vivi com um dos melhores amigos de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley. Até que Sirius fugiu de Azkaban e descobriu onde eu estava... E ele com a ajuda e Potter, Weasley e Granger e Remo, conseguiram me capturar.. Mas era lua cheia.. Remo se transformou, e eu consegui fugir. - terminou o relato.

- Bom, sendo assim, o réu está condenado ao beijo do dementador. - disse o ministro surpreendendo à todos. Não existia pior condenação do que esta. Rabicho pareceu perceber isso e começou a tentar se transformar, mas as correntes mágicas o impediam. Um dos dementadores se aproximou, inclinou a cabeça do réu, e aplicou-lhe o beijo. A alma de Rabicho foi deixando seu corpo, até que a única coisa que restava ali era a carcaça vazia do que antes era um ser humano.

- E também, Sirius Black está inocentado de todas as acusações. - completou o Ministro para a alegria da maioria das pessoas que estavam na sala.

Os nove saíram da sala, e Dumbledore e Harry estavam seguindo em direção ao Departamento de mistérios, quando Harry se deu conta de uma coisa.

- Emmily tem que vir comigo. Sinto que uma das profecias envolve o nome dela. - disse ele ao professor.

- Isso não vai ser possível, Harry. Infelizmente, o único que conseguirá ter acesso ao departamento é você. Você pode registrar a profecia, e depois passar para Emmily... E também para os outros. Mas agora temos que ir, se você quiser ter acesso aos testamentos ainda hoje. - disse Dumbledore com o semblante sério.

Dumbledore e ele seguiram pelo corredor até chegar novamente à escadaria. Eles subiram, e um homem todo vestido de azul, com uma mascara prateada tapando grande parte do rosto, deixando apenas os olhos intensamente azuis à mostra, os esperava em frente à porta do departamento de mistérios.

- Harry Potter, estava ansioso por sua visita. Você provavelmente deve estar sabendo do caos que aconteceu aqui no ministério. Infelizmente é quase certeza que além de poucos inomináveis, você é o único que pode entrar aqui. Então, professor se não se importa, você terá que ficar aqui. Não é seguro que entre nesse momento no Departamento. Eu já retirei todas as equipes lá de dentro. Os únicos que vão conseguir entrar sou eu e Harry.

Dumbledore consentiu, e os dois entraram pela porta negra. Harry ficou surpreso com o que viu.

Eles entraram em uma sala circular, com doze portas. Uma delas emitia uma luz intensa, e as portas ao seu lado estavam destruídas.

- É por ali mesmo que você começa Harry. Eu não posso ir com você, pois ninguém consegue se aproximar da porta, então, boa sorte. - disse o homem. Harry consentiu, e avançado para a porta. Assim que chegou perto o suficiente, a luz o envolveu, e o puxou para mais perto. Harry tocou na porta, e barulhos de trancas foram ouvidos. Ela se abriu. Harry entrou, e a porta se fechou. O que ele viu ali mudaria para sempre seu conceito sobre tudo o que conhecia.

Era uma sala branca, mas era muito confortável. Nas pareces, runas cintilavam, feitas com ouro. No centro da sala, um pedestal de mogno apoiava uma bacia de pedra negra, muito parecida com uma penseira. Harry caminhou até ela, e percebeu que também nela havia muitas runas. Dentro dela havia uma poção furta-cor, e era ela que emitia a luz pela sala. Harry se aproximou ainda mais. Na borda da bacia, uma taça de ouro repousava, junto com um antigo pergaminho enrolado.

Harry pegou primeiro o pergaminho e o abriu. Estava em branco. Ele tentou lançar vários feitiços, mas o pergaminho repelia todos. No fim ele pegou a taça e a mergulhou na poção. Ele bebeu toda a taça antes de perceber que o líquido lhe fazia bem. Ele olhou novamente para o pergaminho. Parecia que haviam surgido linhas apagadas nele. Ele bebeu mais uma taça, e outra, e mais outra, até que chegou ao fim da poção.

Ele sentiu a cabeça pesar, e o pergaminho ficar perfeitamente nítido. A sala escureceu, e Harry se concentrou no que estava escrito.

_"Se você está lendo isso, é porque foi o único, desde a criação dessa sala, que conseguiu entrar aqui. Harry Potter. Seu nome é conhecido há séculos, mesmo você não existindo ainda. Você é citado como o salvador do mundo, afinal, é o único que tem o poder para acabar de vez com as trevas que corrompem o universo._

_Mas não é por isso que esta aqui. Aposto que disseram que nesta sala está o maior poder do mundo. É mentira. O maior poder do mundo está dentro de cada um. O amor. O amor cura tudo, salva todos, e principalmente, alegra à todas as almas, vivas ou mortas._

_Infelizmente, sinto te decepcionar, aqui não está o poder para você acabar com o Lorde das trevas. Aqui esta todo o material que você precisa para evoluir. Livros, poções, pergaminhos, memórias, profecias. Sim, tudo está dentro deste Departamento, que foi criado com um único propósito, que foi esquecido há muitos séculos. Ajudar o salvador. Se você teve coragem para chegar até aqui, ótimo. Prova que você é puro de espírito e que tem um bom coração. Provavelmente te disseram que o poder mais puro do universo estaria aqui dentro. Sim, eles acertaram. O poder mais puro, é aquele que nós mesmos desenvolvemos, aprimoramos , e conquistamos. Por isso você esta aqui. Essa é uma batalha sua, garoto. Só sua. Seus amigos são o principal sinal disso. Eles são sua maior força, mas também seu maior ponto fraco. Se algum deles se machucar, você largara tudo para salva-los. É isso que o torna único, assim como sua mãe o era. Você não hesitaria em sacrificar sua vida para salvar alguém que ama. Vê? Por isso esse é o poder mais puro do mundo. Não exige nada em troca, não necessita de nenhuma instrução de uso. Você apenas ama. Sem restrições, sem medos, sem vergonhas. Esse é o maior poder do mundo. A capacidade de perdoar, de superar seus limites. É claro que o amor por si só não ganhara a batalha, mas é uma vantagem. Voldemort é incapaz de amar. A alma dele está tão destruída, que a capacidade de amar já não mais existe dentro dele. E se existe, ele a sufoca com todas as forças. Vê? É isso que os torna tão diferentes. Você poderia ter escolhido seguir para o lado das trevas, por que não? Você não tinha ninguém para te auxiliar, ou dizer o que é certo ou errado. Mas mesmo assim, Você seguiu o lado da luz, porque afinal, você perdoou aqueles que lhe fizeram mal no passado, aqueles que te machucaram, feriram, e enganaram. E você seguiu em frente, nunca deixando de ter companhia. Isso agora já não é mais possível. Haverá momentos, como esses, em que você terá que seguir sozinho. Por isso você precisa estar preparado. Agora está na hora de seguir em frente. O passado esta lá trás. Viva o presente, pois tudo acontece na hora em que é para acontecer. Viva, sorria, estude, treine, curta a vida, seja um adolescente. Não posso te dizer para leva ruma vida normal, pois não estaria dizendo para você ser o que é. Viva como quiser, só não se esqueça de amar. Uma ultima coisa. Essa poção que você acabou de tomar não lhe fará nenhum mau, pois ela tem o propósito de revelar alguns dons que você tem como o entendimento de línguas mortas, runas antigas, latim e algumas coisinhas mais que poderão lhe ser muito úteis._

_De seu amigo, o mago supremo e seu ascendente, Merlin."_

Harry tirou os olhos do pergaminho, e percebeu que se sentia mais leve. A sala já não mais brilhava. O pergaminho se dobrou, e coube dentro deu um envelope que apareceu dentro da bacia. No envelope também havia algo escrito:

_"Nunca se esqueça: Sua maior fraqueza é também sua força e equilíbrio. Por isso, independente de sua decisão, mantenha-se firme, pois seus amigos lhe apoiarão em qualquer que seja a sua escolha. Se não o fizerem, então é porque ainda não estão prontos para assumir o controle do destino. Mas não se chateie por isso. no tempo certo, perceberas que isso lhe dará mais força para prosseguir. Outra coisa: Essa bacia é uma penseira. dentro dela você encontrará muitas informações que podem ajudar no seu destino. Ela também será bastante útil, pois as vezes, ter a cabeça muito cheia de informações pode prejudicar. Ela é sua. Use-a bem, pois perceberá que ela é um pouco diferente das demais."_

Harry percebeu que uma mochila estava encostada no pedestal, e tinha certeza que ela não estava ali antes. Ele pegou-a e percebeu que ela era enfeitiçada, pois era gigantesca por dentro. Ele pegou a bacia, que contrário ao que parecia, não pesava quase nada. Ele colocou-a dentro da mochila, junto com o envelope.

Ele caminhou calmamente para fora da sala, pois ainda estava um pouco surpreso com o que acontecera. Ele saiu na sala, e sentiu que a porta se trancava novamente. O homem, o aguardava na ante-sala, onde estavam antes dele entrar na sala. Ele lhe indicou outra porta, e seguido por Harry, entrou por ela.

Eles entraram numa sala chia de corredores, e dos dois lados de cada corredor, prateleiras a perder de vista.

O homem respirou fundo, e atravessou a sala, parando no último corredor, que parecia mais assustador que o resto da sala. Uma névoa estranha envolvia as esferas de vidro de uma das prateleiras, e foi para ela que o homem se dirigiu.

- Aqui estão todas as profecias que envolvem seu nome, e o de seus pais. Essa névoa é uma forma de proteção extra. Pode não parecer, mas muita gente esta interessada nessas profecias, pois todos querem saber se você é mesmo tudo aquilo que dizem. É obvio que só você saberá se é ou não. Só você tem acesso à essas profecias. Você poderá fazer copias delas, mas os feitiços de proteção as acompanharão, e só quem você autorizar poderá ouví-las. Fique à vontade. - disse o homem, apontando para a prateleira, onde havia sete esferas

- Como faço..? - começou a perguntar Harry, mas o homem o interrompeu.

- Para ouvi-las basta encostar sua mão na esfera. Para copiá-las, é só me chamar. - disse ele, virando as costas e caminhando para longe do garoto.

- Não... Espere. Eu não quero ouvi-las agora... Não me sinto pronto para saber meu destino... Você pode copiá-las para mim? - perguntou Harry inseguro. Ele não se sentia pronto para receber um fardo tão pesado. Ele ouviria quando chegasse a hora certa.

O homem caminhou até as esferas, e a névoa o envolveu completamente. Harry ouvia apenas ele murmurando algum feitiço desconhecido.

Em alguns minutos o homem saiu da névoa, com sete esferas idênticas as que estavam na prateleira, com uma nuvem de névoa as envolvendo. O homem conjurou também uma caixinha de madeira, e colocou as esferas dentro, e a névoa passou a envolvê-la. Harry guardou a caixa dentro da mochila.

O homem o guiou para outra sala. Nesta, vários vidrinhos flutuavam pela sala. Harry percebeu se tratarem de memórias.

Harry olhava espantado para a sala.

O homem apontou a varinha para o alto, e vários vidrinhos vieram voando em sua direção.

- Aqui estão as memórias que sua mãe quis guardar para você... Sim, ela era uma inominável... No mínimo peculiar - disse o homem. Nesse instante uma sombra perpassou os olhos do homem, e Harry sentiu um arrepio percorreu sua espinha

- Sua mãe era uma grande amiga minha, Harry... Fiquei furioso quando soube o que tinha acontecido a ela e ao seu pai - se explicou o homem.

- Quem é você afinal? - perguntou o garoto curioso.

- Um dia, Harry. Um dia você saberá quem eu sou... Por enquanto, saber isso não te ajudaria em nada... -disse o homem com um olhar enigmático. Harry deu de ombros. - estão ai também algumas memórias de outras pessoas, que poderão te auxiliar.

As memórias foram para a mochila também, depois de o homem lançar um feitiço inquebrável nelas.

A próxima sala era uma enorme biblioteca. O homem apontou para uma porta no canto da sala.

- Ali estão os livros que tratam dos feitiços, poções e artes mais poderosas. Claro que não tem só coisas boas, mas também um pouco de artes das trevas. Os outros acham que não é seguro deixá-los na sua mão. Mas eu confio que não os usará de forma errada. As artes das trevas podem ser úteis de vez às vezes. - disse ele.

Harry caminhou até a sala, e se deparou com vários livros. Alguns tinham um aspecto antigo... Outros, perigoso.

Ele suspirou. Ele não teria outra chance de ir até ali. Então... Ele ergueu a varinha e girou no próprio eixo - accio dimenutte livros - Uma copia diminuída de cada livro vôo para a mochila dele. Era um feitiço que Katherine tinha lhe ensinado no dia anterior. Ele voltou para a biblioteca, e novamente ergueu a varinha girando no próprio eixo e sussurrou - accio dimenutte livros poções, feitiços, magias antigas, magia ancestral, magia suprema, artes esquecidas, transfigurações, defesas, lutas, sonhos, profecias, runas, criaturas, herbologia e azarações.

Vários livrinhos vieram voando para a mochila de Harry, que sentou no chão, exausto.

- Que feitiço é esse? - perguntou o homem espantado.

- Minha madrinha me ensinou. Ele cria uma copia e diminui um ou vários objetos, mas você tem que manter bem claro na sua mente quais objetos você quer. Por isso ele é bem exaustivo. - disse o garoto dando de ombros.

- Naquela sala, Harry, estão os pergaminhos mais importantes escritos por grandes bruxos e magos - disse o homem apontando para uma porta, que estava no segundo andar da biblioteca. Harry foi até lá, e acho pergaminhos de Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, e etc. Ele realizou o feitiço - accio dimenutte pergaminhos - e saiu da sala. Ele o homem saíram do departamento de mistérios, com Harry se sentindo satisfeito. Ele encontrou com Dumbledore, e lançou um sorriso para o homem.

- Obrigado - sussurrou ele para o homem, que respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Por nada, Jovem Potter. É uma honra estar ajudando alguém tão excepcional como você.

Sem saber como, Harry sabia que ele não estava falando aquilo por ele ser o menino - que - sobreviveu. Era por ele ser Harry, o filho de Lílian Evans.

Harry cabeceou e seguiu com Dumbledore para o hall de entrada, onde os outros sete se encontravam.

- O ministro disse que quando vocês voltassem, era pra gente ir para a sala dele, pois a leitura vai ser lá. - disse Remus olhando para Harry.

Os nove, com Sirius já em sua verdadeira forma, seguiram até a sala do ministro.

- Que bom que chegaram. Sentem-se - disse o próprio quando eles entraram na sala.

Os nove sentaram em volta de uma mesa grande que tinha na sala.

- Bom, como vocês sabem estamos aqui para a leitura do testamento de Lílian Evans Potter e Thiago Potter.

O ministro conjurou uma caixa de vidro onde havia varias cartas, e a entregou para Harry.

- Era de desejo de sua mãe que estas cartas fossem para suas mãos assim que os testamentos fossem liberados - disse o ministro dando de ombros, em resposta ao olhar questionador de Harry. O ministro então retirou um pergaminho relativamente comprido de dentro de uma gaveta, e o abriu.

_"Esse é o testamento de Lílian Evans Potter e Thiago Potter._

_Bom, se este testamento está sendo lido, quer dizer que meu plano deu certo, e que Harry, agora, já pode assumir a herança da família. Eu, em meu nome e no de Thiago, deixo toda nossa herança pra Harry, nosso filho. Deixamos também três das mansões Potter, uma nas mãos de Dylan Black, nosso afilhado, uma com Emmily Black, nossa sobrinha, e uma para Samantha Griffin Lupin, nossa outra sobrinha de coração. Para nossos adorados amigos: Remus Lupin, Daphné Griffin, Katherine Black, e Sirius Black, deixo a antiga casa dos marotos, e tudo que veio com ela e surgiu a partir dela. Espero que façam bom uso. E pra você, Dumbledore, em seu nome e de Minerva, deixo a Primeira Mansão de Hogsmeade, pois sei o quanto ela significa para vocês dois._

_Agora, Harry... Sinto muito se está lendo isso. Significa que nós não estávamos ai para você. Um dia, não muito distante de hoje, você vai entender o porquê do que fizemos. Com isso encerro nosso testamento, como votos de que vocês possam ser muito felizes._

_Um beijo,_

_De Lílian Evans Potter e Thiago Potter."_

Harry tinha o olhar perdido, quando o ministro chamou sua atenção.

- Sr. Potter, aqui estão as chaves dos Três principais cofres da família Potter. Existem vários outros, mas através dos três, você terá acesso a eles, no tempo certo. Aqui estão as escrituras dos imóveis deixados para vocês, - disse ele entregando três pesadas chaves para Harry, e uma caixinha e um pergaminho para cada um dos presentes na sala.

Todos se retiraram da sala, e foram até as lareiras.

- Bom, a libertação de Sirius merece uma comemoração, não acham? - perguntou Harry sorrindo para o padrinho.

- Que tal Sorvete? - perguntou Sirius, parecendo uma criança. Todos sorriram, e partiram via Flú para a Sorveteria de Florean Fortescue, no Beco diagonal.

Eles tomaram seus sorvetes, e deram muitas risadas com as palhaçadas de Sirius, Remo, Daph e Kath.

Dumbledore percebeu que Harry estava ansioso com alguma coisa, e se lembrou do testamento.

- Harry, nós vamos passear pelo Beco, enquanto você vai até o gringotes, sim? - disse o diretor, recebendo um olhar agradecido de Harry.

Harry seguiu em direção ao banco, enquanto os outros iam para as lojas do Beco Diagonal.

Quando chegou ao banco, Harry se dirigiu até um dos duendes que estavam no balcão.

- Boa tarde... Eu gostaria de visitar os cofres da minha família. - disse o garoto para o duende, que nem sequer o olhou.

- O senhor tem as chaves? - perguntou ele.

- Sim, aqui estão. - disse Harry entregando as três chaves ao duende, que ao vê-las, imediatamente ergueu os olhos surpreso.

- Sr. Potter? - perguntou ele fazendo uma reverência.

Harry ficou envergonhado, pois o ato do duende estava chamando muita atenção. Os duendes não costumam reverenciar um humano.

- Só preciso da sua varinha senhor - disse o duende reverente

Harry entregou sua varinha para o duende, que apos verificá-la, a devolveu, junto com as chaves.

- Grampo - chamou ele. - Acompanhe o Sr. Potter até os cofres da família.

O outro duende, que Harry reconheceu ser o duende que o levou para ver seu cofre em seu primeiro ano.

- Boa tarde, Grampo - disse Harry enquanto eles seguiam para o vagonete.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Potter - disse o duende, surpreso por o garoto se lembrar dele. - Hum, a viagem vai demorar um pouco, porque esses são alguns dos cofres mais antigos e de maior segurança do banco. - continuou o duende. Harry apenas assentiu.

Eles correram em alta velocidade por pelo menos vinte minutos, e Harry percebia que eles estavam indo para as profundezas de Gringotes.

Quando o vagonete finalmente parou, Harry desceu, completamente enjoado. Ele encostou-se à parede até a tontura passar.

- Sr. Potter, para entrar, você tem que colocar a chave naquela abertura ali, e dizer a senha do cofre.

- Senha? - perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Sim, é algo pessoal dos seus pais. - disse ele sorrindo para o garoto.

Harry pensou por alguns segundos antes de sorrir. Ele colocou a chave na abertura, e falou confiante.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom -

O cofre se abriu, e Harry alargou o sorriso. A porta se fechou assim que ele entrou no cofre, que mais parecia uma casa. Ele estava em um corredor com varias portas. Ele entrou na primeira porta, que tinha vários quadros, que Harry sabia serem da família de seu pai.

- Quem é você?- perguntou um dos quadros.

- Harry Thiago Potter - disse o garoto.

O homem sorriu

- Filho do Thiago e da Lílian? - perguntou ele.

- Sim.

- Eu sou Lionel e essa é minha esposa Sarah, somos pais do Thiago. - disse o homem, que tinha cabelos negros, e olhos castanhos. A mulher ao seu lado era ruiva, e tinha olhos azuis. Harry reparou melhor nos outros quadros e percebeu que a maioria das mulheres eram ruivas, com exceção de umas três, sendo que o marido de duas eram ruivos. Harry sorriu. Então a maldição dos Potter era real. Ele ficou por mais alguns minutos conversando com os avôs.

- Vô, eu posso levar vocês? - perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Claro Harry.

Harry reduziu os quadros, colocou dentro da mochila, se despediu dos que ficaram, e seguiu para a outra sala. Nessa, varias jóias estavam espalhadas.

Ele andou pela sala, e pegou um pingente no mínimo diferente. Era um dragão negro, com olhos tão verdes quanto os de Harry, e ele tinha as asas abertas, como se prestes a levantar vôo, e segurava entre as patas uma esfera de cristal. O pingente não era grande, mas era bem detalhado. Atrás do pingente, as iniciais DDNT.

- Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. - sussurrou Harry. Era o lema de Hogwarts. Ele não fazia idéia do porque ter se lembrado disso, mas sorriu. Ele pegou também uma corrente negra bem fina, que combinava perfeitamente com o dragão. Quando ia sair da sala uma corrente prateada com uma pedra cinza espelhada lhe chamou a atenção. Ele colocou dentro da mochila, junto com o pingente de dragão e a outra corrente.

Ele entrou na próxima sala, e ficou maravilhado com a quantidade de armas que ali haviam. Ele pegou duas adagas prateadas, com pequenas esmeraldas cravadas na empunhadura. A bainha das duas era verde musgo, com pequenos fios prata.

A próxima sala era uma biblioteca, não muito grande. Ele pegou alguns sobre magias avançadas.

Ele entrou em outra sala, que tinha milhares de papeis com a história dos Potter e com as empresas, sociedades, propriedades.

Ele saiu e foi para a última sala, que era o cofre propriamente dito. Harry pegou dinheiro suficiente para comprar tudo o que ele pretendia comprar no Beco.

Ele caminhou pelo corredor e saiu do cofre, entrou no vagonete e seguiu com Grampo até um pouco mais fundo.

- Coloque sua mão ali, Sr. Potter - disse o duende apontando para uma parte afundada na porta do cofre. Quando ele tirou a mão, uma fechadura apareceu, e ele colocou a chave ali.

Ele entrou no cofre, que tinha basicamente a mesma estrutura do outro.

Quando entrou na primeira sala, O retrato de Logan Gryffindor Potter lhe chamou a atenção.

- Logan? - perguntou o garoto com um enorme sorriso, e fazendo uma lave reverência ao homem.

- Harry? O que faz aqui? - perguntou o homem do quadro, depois de responder a reverência.

- Depois que os meus poderes despertaram, o ministério entrou em crise. Parece que meus poderes fizeram com que meu rastreador caducasse, apontando que eu já sou maior de idade perante o ministério da magia. Dai, o testamento dos meus pais foi liberado hoje... - disse Harry com um grande sorriso. Depois de algum tempo, Harry diminuiu o quadro de Logan, e o colocou na mochila.

Ao entrar na segunda sala, ele encontrou varias coisas que lhe chamaram a atenção.

Ele pegou quatro colares:

Um deles era dourado, com um pingente de um lobo branco, com dois cristais azuis no lugar dos olhos.

Outro, com a corrente negra, tinha uma fênix dourada com as asas abertas, e dois cristais roxos no lugar.

Outro, com a corrente prateada, com uma pantera negra, com cristal furta-cor nos olhos.

E o ultimo tinha a corrente de bronze, com uma águia em cores reais. No lugar dos olhos, duas pedras cinza espelhadas.

Enquanto dava mais uma volta na sala, três coisas chamaram a atenção. Uma era um bracelete dourado, com rubis com o símbolo japonês da força. Outra era uma corrente prateada, com um cristal como pingente, e uma fadinha dentro dele. E o ultimo era uma corrente de prata, com um leão dourado como pingente, com dois rubis no lugar dos olhos.

Ele saiu da sala, e quando entrou na sala das armas, ficou impressionado.

Ele pegou uma espada com a lâmina negra, com um aspecto afiado, com o cabo entalhado com runas e cristais.

Pegou também uma espada com a lâmina branca, também bastante afiada, e no cabo, runas e pedras negras, com um brilho diferente.

Quando já estava saindo, viu duas adagas. As duas tinham a lâmina negra fosca, mas os cabos eram diferentes. Enquanto o de uma era todo trabalhado em tons de azul, o outro era em cristais e diamantes.

Na biblioteca, ele pegou alguns livros sobre magias há muito esquecidas.

Além da sala de papeis e da dinheiro, tinha outra, onde vários objetos estranhos estavam guardados. Entre eles, um espelho reverso. Era um objeto um tanto util. O reflexo do espelho é uma ótima companhia, principalmente quando você precisa bater um papo com sua consciência.

Harry guardou o espelho, e saiu do cofre.

O duende já o aguardava, e eles foram até um dos mais antigos cofres do banco.

Ele não tinha porta. Apenas um pedestal de pedra, com uma fechadura.

- Coloque a chave ali, Sr. Potter. - disse o duende apontando para o pedestal. Harry colocou a chave e sentiu uma tontura. - É apenas o cofre verificando se você tem autorização para entrar no cofre -

Harry entrou no cofre, e quase caiu de costas com o que viu. Os quadros de Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Lílian e Thiago estavam conversando alegremente.

- Por Merlin... Harry? - perguntou o retrato de Lílian Potter

- Oi, mãe - disse o garoto sorrindo.

- Meu deus... Meu filho é um homem já - disse Thiago fingindo enxugar uma lágrima, fazendo Harry gargalhar, juntamente com os outros quadros, e Lily revirar os olhos.

- Oi pra você também Pai - disse Harry sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Harry Potter, é um enorme prazer conhecê-lo - disse Godric Fazendo uma exagerada reverência, retribuída igualmente por Harry.

- Eu que o diga... Afinal, não é qualquer um que conhece os fundadores de Hogwarts - disse Harry sorrindo abertamente.

- Mas... Você não é maior de idade ainda - disse Lílian confusa.

- Não. Mas quando meus poderes despertaram, o ministério entrou em crise, e o meu rastreador caducou, e de acordo com o departamento de mistérios, eu passei a ser maior de idade.. O testamento de vocês foi liberado... - disse Harry sorrindo.

Lílian e Thiago se entreolharam...

- É... Parece que os poderes dele são maiores do que imaginávamos... - disse Lílian orgulhosa.

- Mas e ai Harry? Como andam as coisas em Hogwarts? - perguntou Thiago

- Bem... mas parece que as confusões me perseguem... - disse Harry sorrindo.

- Ah... Isso é uma sina dos Potter's - respondeu Thiago piscando um olho.

- Eu nunca imaginei que era descendente de algum dos fundadores de Hogwarts sabe? - disse Harry com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Era esperado que você não soubesse... Nem mesmo Dumbledore sabe o que vou te contar agora. - disse Lílian apontando uma cadeira para Harry.

- Bom, a princípio, os Potter são herdeiros diretos de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw. Mas, a família Marvolo é descendente de Slytherin e Hufflepuff. Bom, os Black, também são descendentes de Slytherin... Mas, quando Voldemort te atacou, sendo o ultimo descendente da família Marvolo, ele passou uma parte dos poderes dele pra você, através da sua cicatriz. Então, você recebeu uma enorme parte da "herança" de Salazar e Helga. Voldemort não percebeu isso ainda. Você é o único descendente direto dos quatro fundadores... - contou Lilian.

Harry estava estático.

- Harry, você já teve o seu despertar mágico, não é? - perguntou Thiago

- Sim, há duas semanas... - disse Harry

- Bom, Logan deve ter lhe dito que você passaria por algo que nenhum de nós teve que passar, não é? - perguntou Thiago, com o semblante sério

- Sim, ele falou algo parecido, mas não entendi exatamente o que ele quis dizer com isso... Ele falou algo também sobre eu ter poderes suficientes par ame tornar um mago supremo... Mas como isso é possível? O último de que se tem conhecimento foi Merlin - disse Harry exasperado.

- Calma Harry, tudo ao seu tempo. Sim, Logan falou a verdade. Você tem uma aura poderosa, garoto. E bom... Merlin é de uma forma ou outra seu ascendente também... - disse Godric surpreendendo o garoto.

- Como assim? - perguntou Harry muito surpreso

- Eu sou descendente dele, Harry - sussurrou Rowena, deixando o garoto ainda mais surpreso.

A cabeça de Harry estava rodando, e ele deu graças por estar sentado. Era muita informação...

- Não se preocupe Harry... Com o tempo você acostuma... - disse Salazar sorrindo para o garoto.

- Bom, cada um de nós tinha uma qualidade e uma especialidade. Rowena e Salazar, nossos mestres em poções, descobriram como "transferi-los" para você. Quer dizer, eles inventaram poções que vão passar um pouco dos nossos conhecimentos para você. Cada um de nós criou uma poção, e isso inclui Lílian e Thiago. Juntos, nos seis inventamos uma mais poderosa. - disse Godric, apontando para um armário, de onde sete frascos voaram, até chegar numa mesa próxima aos quadros. - Bom, vamos começar pelas mais 'básicas'. Não que elas não sejam poderosas, mas elas têm efeitos mais na mente do que no corpo. - continuou ele.

- Comece pela azul, Harry. É a que eu criei. Ela vai "despertar" algumas coisinhas dentro da sua cabeça. Ela vai transferir um pouco dos meus conhecimentos, e isso vai se juntar com os seus conhecimentos. - disse Rowena.

Harry pegou o frasco, que tinha uma poção azul cintilante. Ele respirou fundo e bebeu toda a poção. Ele sentiu a cabeça pesar, e forçou os olhos a se abrirem.

- Agora a roxa, Harry. Ela vai acentuar uma qualidade minha. Eu conseguia enxergar a aura das pessoas, e com isso, identificar as intenções delas. - disse Lílian.

Harry repetiu o processo, e bebeu a poção. Seus olhos arderam, e ele começou a enxergar luzes em volta das pessoas.

- Ali, a verde mais clara - disse Thiago. - Vai te ajudar com seus reflexos.

Depois de beber a poção, Harry sentiu seus músculos reclamarem, e sua cabeça começar a latejar levemente.

- A amarela. - disse Helga - ela desenvolve a capacidade de memorização. Você vai guardar as informações bem mais rapidamente.

Ele bebeu, e fechou os olhos, pois sua cabeça estava doendo mais que antes.

- Vermelha - disse Godric. - vai te ajudar com estratégias, te deixando com o pensamento mais rápido.

Quando tomou, Harry sentiu que sua cabeça ia explodir.

- A verde - disse Salazar

- E o que ela faz? - perguntou fracamente Harry

- Hum... Ela vai aumentar sua capacidade de ignorar a dor. Esse era um dos meus dons mais invejados, pois mesmo com um ferimento mortal, eu não parava de lutar. - disse Salazar, mas Harry percebeu que ele escondia alguma coisa.

Ao beber, Harry entrou em agonia, pois pareciam que varias agulhas estavam sendo espetadas por todo seu corpo. Ele sentia-se febril. Quando a dor diminuiu, ele percebeu que a dor de cabeça tinha diminuído.

- Só mais aquela, Harry. Depois poderá descansar um pouco. Ela serve para curar suas fraquezas e defeitos corporais. Como por exemplo, sua visão, e também suas cicatrizes - começou Godric. - Não Harry. Essa cicatriz nunca poderá ser curada, pois é fruto de um sacrifício, e esse tipo de cicatriz não desaparece nunca. Você pode disfarçá-la, mas nunca curá-la.

Harry respirou fundo, e bebeu a poção, sentindo seus olhos, e todas as partes do corpo onde ele tinha alguma cicatriz queimarem.

Depois de uns dez minutos, ele abriu os olhos e viu que sua vista estava embaçada. Ele retirou os óculos e viu que estava enxergando perfeitamente sem eles.

- Como esta se sentindo? - perguntou Helga, sorrindo ternamente para o garoto.

- Um pouco dolorido... - disse Harry tentando se levantar, e caindo logo em seguida de volta na cadeira.

- Tudo bem, Harry, descanse um pouco, pois ainda temos que conversar sobre algumas coisas - disse Godric sério.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, ou assim pareceu a Harry, ele levantou-se e se esticou, ouvindo alguns estalos.

- Bom, você deve estar sentindo algumas coisas diferentes em você, não é? - perguntou Rowena sorrindo para o garoto, tentando disfarçar a surpresa pelo novo visual do menino. Ele parecia estar um pouco mais alto. A camisa que ele usava parecia ter se ajustado ao seu corpo, fazendo aparecerem os músculos agora um pouco mais marcados que antes. Mas a maior diferença estava nos olhos do rapaz. Eles estavam ainda mais verdes que antes, com um brilho prateado que surpreendeu a todos.

- Sinto algumas coisas diferentes sim... Principalmente porque estou sentindo muito mais poder que antes. - disse Harry sorrindo. Essa era uma das muitas coisas que estavam diferentes. Ele ouviu Lily suspirar. Ao perceber o olhar interrogativo de Harry, ela corou, mas falou.

- É que quando você sorriu, seus olhos brilharam ainda mais... -disse ela tímida.

Harry e Thiago gargalharam. Harry se sentia feliz por estar na presença dos pais.

- Você ainda tem um cofre para explorar. Depois continuamos com o papo. Eu vou te acompanhar através dos outros quadros, ok, Harry? - disse Godric passando de quadro em quadro, até sumir.

Harry seguiu, e abriu a porta da sala. Ele entrou em um corredor. Ele abriu a primeira porta, e o quadro de Godric o aguardava. A sala era cheia de jóias.

- Aqueles colares ali, eram os brasões dos fundadores. Eles possuem qualidades mágicas, como proteção e algumas outras coisas que você vai descobrir com o tempo. - disse Godric apontando para quatro caixinhas de veludo, que estavam em cima de uma prateleira.

Ele pegou uma das caixinhas, e abriu. Nela, as letras SS prateadas, envoltas por uma serpente verde. Harry ficou maravilhado com a beleza do colar.

Cada uma das outras caixas tinham um colar com o pingente com a inicial de um dos fundadores envolto pelo animal representante.

Ele pegou também uma pulseira bem delicada de prata, com pequenos diamantes incrustados.

Ele andava pela sala quando parou em frente a algo e começou a gargalhar. Godric o olho espantado.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? - perguntou o quadro ao garoto, que ergueu uma gargantilha que mais parecia uma coleira de prata grossa, com pequenas pedrinhas negras.

- Conheço alguém que vai ficar muito feliz com isso - disse o garoto sorrindo abertamente.

- Por acaso seria Sirius Almofadinhas Black? - perguntou o quadro, rindo muito imaginando a cara do homem ao ver o presente.

- Sim, sim... Acho que está na hora daquele cachorro ficar preso por uma coleira. - disse o garoto sarcasticamente.

Ele continuou andando, e parou, observando uma prateleira em especial. Ele pegou uma caixa de madeira, de aparência antiga. Ele a abriu, e dentro, em uma almofada de veludo, dois braceletes de couro de dragão, com runas marrons.

- O que é isso? - perguntou o garoto.

- É um Lycanthrope - disse o homem. Ao ver a cara de desentendido do garoto, continuou - serve para lobisomens. É um tipo de controlador. O lobisomem pode se transformar sem perder a consciência humana. Seu pai que me ajudou a terminá-lo. Ele disse que seria útil para um amigo.

- E como... Lupin vai adorar. - disse o garoto, guardando a caixa na mochila.

- Para fazê-lo funcionar, basta ele colocar os braceletes quando quiser se transformar, e ler o feitiço que esta na tampa da caixa. - disse Godric, e o garoto assentiu, com os olhos brilhando. Ele já ia sair da sala, quando um bracelete chamou a atenção. Ele era negro, com símbolos tribais em prateado. Ele sorriu internamente.

Ele, sem saber o porquê, ao chegar à porta, olhou diretamente para uma prateleira do outro lado. Um pingente em forma de lua, um em forma de raio com uma corrente negra, e um em forma de gato, e um anel de ouro branco, com runas negras chamaram a atenção e ele os pegou, e colocou na mochila.

Ele finalmente saiu da sala, e entrou na próxima, que era de armas.

- Aquelas são as armas forjadas pelos dois maiores ferreiros da nossa época. Ele forjou as armas dos fundadores. As duas espadas, uma de Salazar, que está ali, e a minha, que está em Hogwarts, a lança de Rowena e o arco de Helga. - Leve-as com você. Elas têm propriedades diferentes das armas modernas.

Harry colocou as três armas na mochila e andou até o centro da sala, onde, em cima de um pedestal, uma redoma de magia envolvendo algo que Harry não identificou, repousava.

- Essa é uma magia antiga, Harry. Meu filho criou quando trouxe esse embrulho para cá. Para que somente uma pessoa com certas qualidades pudesse quebrá-la. Ninguém da família conseguiu. E ele morreu uma semana depois de deixá-lo aqui. - disse Godric.

- Posso? - perguntou Harry. Godric assentiu.

Harry ergueu sua mão acima da redoma, e sentiu-a formigar. Ela brilhou, e a redoma de quebrou. Harry pegou o embrulho, que um grande pacote de veludo cor de vinho.

Ele abriu cuidadosamente, e dentro havia uma espada embainhada, uma varinha e um pergaminho. Ele guardou o pergaminho no bolso, e pegou a espada. A bainha era negra e vinho, com fios de ouro havia um símbolo alguns símbolos japoneses, que Harry identificou como sendo os de Sabedoria, Coragem, Destino, Equilíbrio, Vida, Proteção, Liberdade e Harmonia. Ele desembainhou a espada, e percebeu algo diferente. Quando tocou na espada, já fora da bainha, uma energia correu pela sua mão, até o ombro. A lâmina era negra, espelhada, e com uma aparência afiada. No punho, diamantes e cristais. Ele pegou a varinha para olhar. Ela era de mogno, pelo que Harry pode perceber. Ela era rodeada de escritas rúnicas, e Harry conseguiu ler, mesmo assim.

- "Aquele que possuir não só o poder, mas também a pureza da alma e bondade no coração, com essa varinha, tende a ser grande" - disse ele em meio tom.

- Nem vou perguntar como você conseguiu traduzir, porque a cada momento me surpreendo mais com suas atitudes... - disse o quadro balançando a cabeça.

Harry sorriu, e viu que ao tocar na varinha uma caixa de veludo apareceu, e ele colocou-a lá dentro, e guardou, junco com a espada, dentro da mochila. Ele pegou mais três espadas, uma com rubis, uma com safiras, e outra, bem simples, que era toda prateada.

- Essa ultima ai é uma espada de treino, Harry. Ela não tem corte, mas é bem resistente. - disse o quadro. Harry sorriu.

Ele olhou uma ultima vez pela sala, e caminhou até uma espada caída no chão. Ela tinha a bainha vermelha e dourada, e a espada tinha a lâmina translúcida, mas com pequenos raios de energia vermelhos. O cabo era feito de fios de ouro.

Eles saíram da sala, e a próxima era cheia de livros. Harry pegou alguns sobre as matérias de Hogwarts, que em nada se pareciam com os da escola, alguns para os amigos, alguns sobre a escola e sua fundação, um que falava sobre toda a estrutura de Hogwarts, e Harry sabia que aquele livro tinha ajudado na elaboração do mapa do maroto.

A próxima sala era um "closet" gigante. Trajes à rigor, femininos e masculinos, roupas de treinamento, e etc.

Harry se aproximou de algumas vestes à rigor, e viu quatro que lhe chamaram a atenção. Uma era vinho, sem adereços, com a camisa vermelha. Outra era azul marinho, com a camisa azul mais clara, outra era verde musgo, com a camisa verde bem clara, outra era cinza, com a camisa negra. Outras que chamaram a atenção, foram os vestidos. Mas ele sabia que agradar as meninas ia ser difícil.

- Harry, antes que eu me esqueça, aquela esfera branca ali, - disse Godric apontando para uma prateleira no corredor - é uma chave de portal, que funciona quando você quiser. É só dizer o lugar. Isso vale para o cofre também. E varias pessoas podem vir nela. - disse e o homem, fazendo Harry sorrir. Assim ficaria mais fácil de presentear as garotas. Ainda mais com o baile de inverno, as garotas iam procurar por vestes loucamente. Ele pegou também alguns conjuntos de treinamento. A maioria era composta por regatas e calças negras, mas ele pegou um todo de couro de dragão, que tinha também uma bota, um par de luvas e uma jaqueta do mesmo material. E alguns de outras cores também.

Ele seguiu até a próxima sala, que era o cofre propriamente dito. Ele pegou mais dinheiro, pois ele queria comprar algumas coisas no beco, que não faziam parte do material escolar. Na última sala, havia apenas seis caixinhas de veludo, flutuando em uma ordem circular.

- Nossas varinhas - disse Godric. - A vermelha é minha, a verde é de Salazar, a azul de Rowena, a Amarela de Helga, a lilás de Lílian, e a verde-azulada de Thiago. - leve-as. É importante que as tenha. Principalmente porque elas são varinhas ancestrais, e podem ser úteis. - disse Godric deixando Harry confuso, mas o garoto não perguntou nada. Ele pegou as seis caixinhas e guardou na mochila. Ao passarem pelo corredor, Harry pegou a esfera que não pesava quase nada, mas tinha o tamanho da palma de sua mão.

Ele e Godric voltaram para a sala dos quadros, e depois de mais alguns minutos, Harry ia diminuir os quadros, quando Helga falou.

- Harry, ali naquele armário tem uma lista de poções interessantes, que podem ser úteis para você. Pode pegar. - Harry caminhou até o armário, e viu uma lista de varias paginas, sendo que tinha a especificação de cada poção, ingredientes, e modo de preparo. Harry sorriu e colocou a lista num bolso da mochila. Ele então diminuiu os quadros e colocou-os na mochila.

Ele saiu do cofre, e seguiu com Grampo para o saguão. Ele saiu do banco, e depois de andar um pouco, encontrou o resto do pessoal na Artigos para Quadribol. Ele sorriu. Ele entrou silenciosamente na loja, para eles não perceberem sua presença. Ele caminhou até o vendedor, que ao avistá-lo sorriu, e o levou para uma sala reservada.

- Oi Lucas - disse o garoto sorrindo.

- Oi Harry. Bem, eu acho que você vai gostar do resultado, ela ficou exatamente como você pediu. - disse o vendedor, e pegou um embrulho escuro e colocou nas mãos do garoto. - o único problema, é que ninguém quis testá-la...

Harry revirou os olhos, e abriu o embrulho. O cabo era quase negro, com cerdas douradas, e ela era muito leve. No cabo, escrito Nimbus IceRunner HP 6000 em dourado. Harry sorriu.

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo testo ela em Hogwarts e depois te conto como ela ficou. - disse o garoto. - E também, pretendo fazer uma encomenda de algumas vassouras, assim que eu chegar a Hogwarts, eu te mando pela Edwiges, ok? - continuou o garoto.

- Sim, sim. Antes de ir, aqui está o kit de manutenção que criamos para ela, ele contém os produtos mais modernos para a manutenção dela. E as luvas de couro de dragão que pediu. - disse Lucas entregando uma caixa e um pacote.

Harry diminuiu tudo e colocou na mochila.

- Certo. Quanto ficou tudo? - perguntou Harry

- 450 galeões - disse Lucas.

Harry tirou um pacote de ouro de dentro da mochila e entregou para o vendedor.

- Mas aqui tem mais que o combinado - disse ele.

- Não se preocupe, é um adiantamento pela encomenda, e pela rapidez que você conseguiu a vassoura. Obrigado - disse Harry sorrindo. Ele saiu da sala, e caminhou calmamente até o resto do pessoal.

- Ué, cadê o professor Dumbledore? - perguntou ele, assustando as sete pessoas.

- Ai, que susto Harry. Ele ficou vendo alguns objetos em outra loja. - disse Katherine.

Eles caminharam para a Floreios e Borrões, onde compraram os materiais para o 5º ano. Enquanto Harry estava no banco, eles ficaram passeando pelo Beco, e aproveitaram para comprar uma coruja negra para Dylan. Samantha preferiu uma branca e cinza. Emmily não quis nenhuma, pois Minerva tinha permitido que ela levasse Quéfren para Hogwarts

Eles decidiram se separar. Sirius, Katherine, Remus e Daphné foram para um lado, e Harry, Dylan, Samantha e Emmily foram em direção ao boticário.

- Olá, eu quero quatro kits de poções nível 5 e 6. - disse Harry. O vendedor foi pegar os kits, enquanto Harry caminhava pela loja, com a lista de poções na mão. Ele pegou os ingredientes para fazer algumas delas. Ele foi para o caixa, enquanto os outros três pagavam por seus kits. Ele pagou pelas coisas que pegou e saíram da loja. Eles foram para uma lojinha que vendia armas mágicas, e cada um comprou uma arma comum de combate, sem corte. E todos, menos Harry compraram conjuntos de treino e proteções.

- Vocês também vão ter as novas matérias de Hogwarts? - perguntou ele quando os quatro saíram da loja.

- Sim. A Daph falou que os alunos vamos ser nós quatro, Gina e Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy - disse Emmily olhando para Harry, que apenas sorriu para ela. Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele tinha saído bem diferente do cofre. Ela queria saber o que acontecera lá dentro.

Eles se encontraram novamente com os outros, e Dumbledore informou.

- Acho que vocês ainda não estão sabendo que vão passar o resto das ferias na mansão Dumbledore, não é? - perguntou ele para os quatro jovens.

- Isso vale para os quatro também - disse ele para os quatro adultos.

- E porque disso? - perguntou Sirius.

- Treinamento. - disse Alvo baixo, só para eles ouvirem. - As malas de vocês já estão na mansão. Vamos? - falou ele.

Cada um dos adolescentes fez uma aparatação acompanhada com um dos adultos. Dumbledore foi sozinho.

Eles pararam em uma rua de paralelepípedos, eles caminharam até o fim dela, que dava em um grande portão branco.

- Bem vindos à Mansão Dumbledore.


End file.
